


Sunrise Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is rising the morning after Nico and Will's first time together and Will Solace has been known to rise with the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr:  
> http://hellahanji.tumblr.com/

Will slowly blinked his eyes open. The sun hadn't even risen up fully yet but he could hear the birds from outside of the window singing their morning song. He yawned and rubbed his eyes to make the room less blurry looking. He had always been like this, a natural riser not being fazed by the morning light though he could never tell you why. While his friends and family had always complained about getting up early Will had never felt the grogginess and sleep deprivation they always spoke of.

The one person to complain the most out of everyone that he knew was his boyfriend Nico. He despised the morning, hated more than people who walked to slow on busy sidewalks, even more than people who yelled at their kids in public, and even more than he hated people touching him without his permission. It was why when Nico had asked to kiss Will the first time he not only felt a hundred butterflies fly into his stomach, but Will felt a surge of pride that his crush that he had finally gone on a date with was asking to kiss him and not the other way around.

Of course Will had said yes, and that was almost a year ago but he could remember their first kiss like it was yesterday. It wasn't the first time Will had kissed anybody and he knew it wasn't Nico's first time doing it either. But it was Will's first time kissing somebody that he had liked as much as Nico, someone that he cared for so deeply that even the thought of him getting a paper cut made him upset. Their first kiss wasn't long and passionate but short and gentle, more moving lips than tongue. Will remembered that he laughed when they broke apart and Nico had laughed too until the both of them had erupted into a pile of elated giggles before grabbing each other's hands and walking back to their dorms.

Will smiled softly at the memory and glanced down at the person below him. Nico's face was planted into the side of Will's chest, using it like a pillow, and his arm was on top of his stomach though you couldn't see it because the red blanket covered both of their naked bodies. Last night the two of them had sex for the first time. First time together at least for Will, he didn't know about Nico though with his whole trust and touching issues which Will had less and less rules about now. He didn't have to worry about Nico flinching at hugs or hand holding or even kissing in public. They had done other stuff together prior to last night but Will knew that last night was the final step for Nico. He knew that last night meant that Nico trusted Will more than any other person besides his sister Hazel. He knew that with every kiss that Will trailed down Nico's chest, every moan Nico had let out when Will had thrust into him that Nico trusted him.

Will had started running his hand through Nico's hair without even realizing it. Nico realized it though because he started to stir and sadly for Will, removed himself from Will's chest and looked up at his boyfriend.

"Hey," he mumbled sleepily.

"Hey," Will responded with a smile.

"Why are you up right now? The sun isn't even fully up," he groaned while flopping himself on top of Will, who let out a breath of air at the surprise extra weight lying on top of him.

"You know I'm always up at this time sunshine," Will responded. "I have to go to class soon anyways."

"No you don't," Nico said with a muffled voice because his face was planted on the crook of Will's neck. "You can stay here with me forever."

Will smiled at his boyfriend's response. He always said stuff like this to Will when he was half asleep. And although he knew that when he told Nico later his boyfriend was going to get red in the face and cringe like crazy, Will thought it was one of the cutest things ever. "I have to get ready soon though, I can't stay in the apartment with you all day." Will explained while trying and failing to sit up.

"Nooooo," Nico groaned. "Stay a little longer, I want to enjoy the morning after cuddles as much as I can." Nico lifted his head up and Will was met with pleading brown eyes begging him to stay a little bit longer.

He knew he shouldn't, he knew he had to take a shower to clean himself up after last night but the look Nico was giving him was to much to bare. Will sighed. "Alright I'll stay a little bit longer, but can you please get off of me? You're not heavy but you aren't exactly light either sunshine," Will asked with a defeated face.

Nico was more than happy to get off of Will but he cuddled right up next to him and entwined their hands together. "Thank you for last night Will," Nico said softly. "It meant a lot."

"It meant a lot for me too Nico," Will answered in a whisper while rubbing his thumb gently across Nico's hand. "I've never done that with a person I've cared about this much Nico."

"Neither have I. I really love you Will, I hope you understand that. I really really love you more than anyone."

"I love you too," Will responded while placing a kiss on the top of Nico's head. "You want to know some of the reasons why?"

"Oh god," Nico groaned while snatching the pillow that was next to him and placing it over his head to drown out Will's voice.

"I love you because of how sappy you are in the morning," Will began with a mischievous smile crossing his face. "How soft your hair is. How you hate the morning and yet put up with me who loves the morning."

"Does it look like I'm putting up with you this second?" Nico asked while removing the pillow from his face and swinging it at Will's.

"I love you even though you use pillows against your loved ones."

"You can get ready now, I'm going back to bed. I'm done with this cuddling stuff now," Nico said with false anger.

"Aw are you sure you don't want me to stay with you forever?" Will teased. All that earned Will was a kick in the shin.

Will removed the blanket from himself and slowly moved off of the bed to stretch. When he turned to face Nico he noticed the boy staring at him. "I thought you were going back to bed?" Will asked trying and failing to be smug and felt the heat prickling up on to his cheeks.

"You're just really stunning Will," Nico replied with his own cheeks reddening.

"Not as stunning as you," he answered with a sheepish smile. He then looked over at the clock next to Nico's bed. Seeing that if he didn't get a move on he was going to be late he looked back over at Nico who was still staring.

"I know you need to get ready," Nico mumbled in annoyance. "Just when you're done with your classes come by if you can and don't have to much homework. Unless you want to do it here."

"I'll try to. If not I'll text you and we can hang out tomorrow when my schedule is a little less loaded," he explained earning a satisfied nod from Nico.

Will turned and left the bedroom to take a shower. When he came out and walked to Nico's room to get changed he heard a soft breathing coming from the bed. He saw that his morning hating boyfriend was back asleep as if he wasn't even up in the first place. Will sighed happily as he pulled his clothes on while quietly watching Nico's chest move up and down. Before leaving Nico's room he leaned across the bed to plant a kiss on the boy's cheek. "I love you," he whispered earning a small smile from the sleeping boy.

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at day 1 of the nsfw challenge. I don't know if I'll be consistent with this or if it will be random but this ship needs more nsfw content. And this is barely that.


End file.
